


第五十九章后续

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 初夜 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	第五十九章后续

“热……自珩……周自珩……”

他的声音太粘腻，极力地挤压着周自珩的自持力，他将食指和中指强行塞进夏习清的嘴里，湿热的口腔和软舌裹住他的手指，右手则是扯开了他早就散乱的衬衣，以往那具白皙的肉体如今被情欲的绯红浸透，像是熟过了头的水蜜桃，轻轻一碰就会流出汁水。

他俯下身子，贪婪地从侧颈往下，舔弄他滚动的喉结，咬磨他凸起的锁骨，一路往下，含住他胸口发红的乳尖。

“唔……”异物感让夏习清无法正常地发出呻吟，强烈的刺激在药效的放大下让他一瞬间打了个颤，手下意识抱住周自珩的头，手指发软，本想狠狠掐住他的后颈，却变成欲拒还迎的磨蹭，“唔唔……”

周自珩抬起头，将手指抽出来，晶莹的唾液早已从嘴角泄露出来，顺着他漂亮的下颌线向下延伸，夏习清的嘴仍旧没有合上，藏匿其中的舌尖粉粉红红的，如同一颗浸透在糖浆中亮晶晶的樱桃。周自珩含住他的嘴唇，用被他的唾液浸湿的手指去揉捏他的乳首。

“唔……唔……”周自珩松开这个吻，夏习清才得以喘息，他搂住周自珩的脖子，挺着腰想把自己的胸贴到周自珩跟前，一双长腿已经条件反射地缠上周自珩的腰。

“我想做……周自珩……”夏习清毫无顾忌地舔吻着周自珩的脸颊，他的唇齿，用被情欲掏空的虚弱声音哀求，“别折磨我了……”

究竟是谁在折磨谁？

周自珩把夏习清的手臂绕在自己的脖子上，“搂住我。”双手抱住夏习清的大腿根，将他就着这个姿势抱了起来，突然间的悬空都没能让夏习清从情欲的侵蚀中醒过来，他就这么一路舔吻着周自珩的下巴和脖子，在他的怀里一声声喘着。直到被周自珩抱去了浴室，被他剥光衣服放进浴缸里，他都没有一丝一毫地清醒。

浴缸里冒出温热的水，一点点将他的身体浸没。

“自珩……我好难受……”

帮他脱裤子的时候，周自珩才发现他已经射过一次了，可这样丝毫没有改变夏习清的状况，反而愈演愈烈。

赵柯说的都是真的，这种药就是拿来对付后面没有经验的人，用来强上的。

可他怎么能……

周自珩的脑子乱成一团，他拉开浴室的柜子，从里面翻找出一个暗紫色的瓶子。自从第一次跟夏习清鬼混之后他就在网上做了功课，一直期待可以和他做到这一步，想让他舒服，想让他觉得和自己做是满足的，所以才会这么认真地准备着不一定会发生的事。

他挤了一大团在手心，走到浴缸边，将湿淋淋的夏习清捞起来面对面抱着自己，吻着他的嘴唇。

“习清，我……”他忽然犹豫起来，润滑液顺着指缝往下流。他在挣扎，可夏习清似乎已经被欲望彻底淹没，他只会吻他，紧紧地贴着他展示自己的渴求。

干脆就趁着这么好的机会要了他吧，有一次都是好的。

周自珩心里难受，他从没有一刻这么悲哀过。

“你看着我，我是谁？”

夏习清的手抓着周自珩的皮带，声音又轻又急，“自珩……”

“你……”

你喜欢我吗。

你是因为喜欢我才愿意和我做吗。

他咬住后槽牙，把夏习清的腰搂住，让他的胸口趴在自己的肩膀上，沾满润滑液的手伸到他的后穴，刚碰了一下，就感觉到了夏习清强烈的抗拒，那些已经死透了的理智回光返照一般再次出现。

“不要，放开我……”夏习清想推开却没有气力，恐惧和血液一起逆流，冲向大脑。

他一说不要，周自珩就想退缩。

“好……”他用另一只手抚摩着夏习清的后背，“我知道了……我不做……我不做……”

听见他这样说，夏习清又慌起来，他太难受了，快要死了，“你怎么能不做……你不能什么都不做……我会死的……”

“可你……”周自珩的左手伸上去摸了摸他的后脑勺，“怎么办，我也快疯了。”

情欲的煎熬永远是双向的。

没有谁比谁更多。

药力一波接着一波袭来，海浪一样将夏习清淹没，他抱着周自珩，从没有一刻像现在这样渴求能够被他拥有。不知道为什么，他好想听见周自珩说喜欢他，像以往那些把心掏给他看的人一样。如果周自珩也能把心给他，那该有多好。

被刺激得清醒的大脑忽然间冒出许多奇怪的画面，他微信头像的白色纸花，他餐桌上那束纸玫瑰，还有他愿赌服输说出的那个女孩儿。

一切零碎的线索都串联起来，夏习清浑身发麻，原本就已经不正常的心脏又开始了刺痛。

“你做吧……”他伏在周自珩的肩膀上奄奄一息地喘息，“你可以伸进去……可以……可以上我……”

周自珩愣住了。

“但是……”夏习清不知道自己究竟怎么了，眼泪忽然间涌了出来，他趴着不愿让周自珩发现，“但是……你要记得我是谁……”

我是夏习清。不是你周自珩心里的那束白玫瑰。

我可以献祭，但我不可以被当做替代品。

“我知道，我知道，”周自珩吻着他后颈的皮肤，每一吻都引发他皮肉的颤栗，他的手指按压着夏习清紧绷的后穴，另一只手温柔地抚摸着他的脊骨，往下摸到他的尾椎，惹得他又是一抖。

感觉到放松的时候，周自珩终于试探着探入，夏习清难受得无处发泄，只能咬住他的肩膀。

“别怕，习清。”周自珩侧过脸吻着他的耳朵，“我在这里。”

周自珩的动作很温柔，粗粝的指尖摩擦着敏感处，最初的胀痛开始缓缓变质，发酵成令人心慌的渴求。

他太想和周自珩合为一体了，怎样的方式都好，只要可以拥有他。

扩张起了效果，周自珩试着再加入一根，缓缓地抽插，这样的姿势太容易受凉，他抱起夏习清将他放在温热的水中，让他仰面躺在宽大的浴缸里，头靠着浴缸的一端，周自珩衬衣裤子都没脱，直接跪在浴缸里，折起他两条细白的长腿，将他的私隐处暴露在自己的眼前。夏习清没什么羞耻心，只想抱着周自珩，伸着手想抱他，周自珩明白他的意思，俯下身子细细吻着夏习清的嘴唇，右手再一次探入。这一次顺利许多，他在水中加快了速度。

“唔……唔……太快了……啊……”

“疼吗？”周自珩吻着夏习清的耳朵，热气全钻进他的耳朵里。

“不疼……难受……”夏习清伸手想去找周自珩的皮带，“不想要手……”

周自珩吻着他的嘴唇，把他想继续说的话封存在热吻里。自己动手解开皮带，那根硕大涨得发紫的阴茎一下子弹出来，戳在夏习清敏感的小腹，激得他不由得叫出声，“啊……”他发烫的手指抓住周自珩的性器，惯性地撸动几下，周自珩伸手拿起放在浴缸边的润滑剂，挤在夏习清的手上，“抹上。”

夏习清仰着脖子，头晕目眩，粘腻的手指从上到下急促地滑动，虎口挤压着湿润的龟头，声音滋滋作响。

“进来……”他抓着那根阴茎，像是引着他进入一样。

周自珩已经忍到了极点，他扶着性器一下一下戳在夏习清的会阴，滑腻又坚挺的前端好几次差一点进入，却又滑开，括约肌都被他戳得发红。

“快点……快……”夏习清抓住周自珩撑在浴缸边缘的手，“插进来……”

听到他的请求，周自感受到病态的满足，他揉着夏习清的屁股，低下头去搅弄他的唇舌，趁他沉溺于湿吻的那一刻，顶入了他紧得过分的后穴。

“唔！唔……”夏习清含糊不清地叫着，呼救一样，周自珩松开他的嘴唇，看见他的眉头皱成一团，“好疼……疼……”

周自珩心疼死了，他一动也不敢动，不停地吻着他的脸颊，“对不起对不起，是我不好……”

“轻一点……”虽然很疼，但夏习清并不想结束，他回吻着周自珩，“太大了……”

这无疑是种鼓励。周自珩压着他的身体，堵住他的嘴唇，握住夏习清右脚的脚踝将他的腿折起，搭在自己肩上，掐住他左腿滑腻的小腿盘在自己腰间，磨蹭着湿透了的衬衣。

他起初顶得还算收敛，不敢太用力，缓慢地在那个柔软的甬道里磨蹭着，可这样的做法无疑是对夏习清的惩罚，他大口大口地喘息，快要被活活磨死，“快一点，快点，啊……啊……自珩……难受……”

听见他的请求，周自珩的腰都收紧，抽插的速度越发快了起来，力度一再失控，腰背一下一下狠狠耸动着，肌肉牵扯着缠在身上的布料。夏习清咬着自己的下唇，激烈的顶撞和药效冲在一起，爽得他头皮发麻，不愿叫出声的他死死咬着下唇，被周自珩看见，俯下身子吻他。

“咬我的，别咬自己的。”他看着就心疼。

夏习清松开牙齿，吸吮着周自珩的嘴唇，即便他已经快被欲望淋透了，却也不忍心咬他。小声地抽着气，每次吸气都带着颤音，叫得周自珩越发忍不住自己。

他心心念念那么久的夏习清，终于和自己亲密无间地结合在一起。

他越是隐忍着喘息和呻吟，周自珩越是发狠地操他，带着浴缸里温热的水一起操他，看着他眼眶里快要溢出又无法溢出的泪，还有他抽搐不已的小腹。

“叫出来，习清。”周自珩深深一顶，戳到了夏习清无法承受的深度。

“啊……不要……太深了……啊！”夏习清的手无措地向前伸着，想去抱他，“自珩……抱着操我……”

周自珩有力的手臂揽住夏习清软得要命的腰，贴紧自己，他已经硬起的阴茎在周自珩小腹的衬衫上磨蹭，隔着透明的布料戳着坚实的腹肌，连同被插入的刺激一起折磨着他。

隐秘的水声在浴室回荡，气温一再升高，他们像是两块几乎要融在一起的巧克力，无止尽的越来越激烈的抽插，皮肉撞击的猛烈快感，让夏习清不由自主地伸长了脖子将脑袋后仰。周自珩一边低喘插入，一面舔咬着他的乳尖，感觉他在自己的怀里颤抖。

“啊！要射了……自珩……自珩！自珩！”

他的声音忽然急促慌乱起来，周自珩却像是发了狠，掐着他的后腰腰窝死命地往里干，夏习清浑身发抖，尖叫了几声射在了周自珩的小腹上。刚射完就软软地往后仰过去，周自珩怕他头撞到浴缸边，赶紧扶住他把他拢到自己怀里，脑袋搁在他肩上。

阴茎还插在他的后穴，周自珩稍微动了动，想抽出来，夏习清忽然口齿不清地叫了几声，也听不清说什么，只感觉他抱住自己的后背。周自珩还是抽了出来，把他抱上了二楼卧室，自己狼狈的脱下了湿淋淋的衣服，上了床搂住夏习清，他身上的热度还没褪去，一摸到周自珩的后背腿就缠了上去，用自己阴茎下段的囊袋磨蹭着周自珩的性器。

“还要……自珩……”

“你下面会受伤的。”周自珩细细地吻着他的嘴唇，“不进去了好吗……”

夏习清一面吻他一面摇头，眼睛噙着泪，没法完整地说话，只能呜呜地叫着，周自珩快疯了，抱着他的后背躺下侧入进去。

“啊……好舒服……”夏习清的一条腿被周自珩的肘弯勾出，耳朵被他舔得啧啧发响，毫无抵抗地任他一下快过一下地往里操，“不行了……操死了……死了……”

夏习清神志不清地乱叫着，自己都不知道自己在说什么，周自珩浑身蒙着热汗，占有欲又一次上头，他咬着夏习清的耳垂，疯狂地耸动着自己的腰，“被我操舒服还是操别人舒服？”

“啊！太深了……那里不行的……啊！啊……”

“快说。”

夏习清转过头想去吻他，“被你操……舒服……”

周自珩心满意足地吻了吻他，手从他的脖子那儿穿过去掐住他的下巴，“你只有我一个人，知道吗？”

夏习清被他操得快要晕死过去，求饶似的重复他的话，“只有……只有你一个……”汗水都迷进眼睛里，他那双漂亮得勾人的眼睛此刻只剩下被情欲操控的媚色。

“喜欢被我操吗？”周自珩像头失控的野兽，他咬住夏习清的耳根，惹得他叫得更狠，声音里带着哭腔，又一次射出来，这一次比之前清了很多，几乎是顺着自己的性器缓缓流出来的。

周自珩没有因为他射精而放过他，反而翻过他湿软的身体，趁着高潮疯狂地侵占，夏习清嗓子都叫哑了，无力地趴在他的身上，承受着他猛烈不停地顶入。

“啊……啊……”他口齿不清胡乱说着什么，整个人完全失去了意识。周自珩怎么都不满足，他掐住夏习清的臀肉狠狠地往上，想这么穿透他的身体。

夏习清已经没了抵抗的能力，但他好想吻周自珩。

他无力地撑起一点，先是在颠簸中吻住周自珩的下巴，然后又往上凑了凑，原本该贴上他的嘴唇，被周自珩那么一顶，颤着身子向上，再坠下的时候撞上他的耳侧。

他一定是快死掉了，死在周自珩的身上。

周自珩被情欲蒙了心智，听见夏习清含糊不清地说着什么。

“你说什么？说清楚。”

夏习清大口大口地喘息，濒死一样苟延残喘着。

“喜欢……喜……欢……”最后一个字没说出口，他就这么晕死过去，粘腻地，软软地趴在周自珩的身上。

周自珩也在一瞬间释放，忘了收住，忘了抽出来，全射在他的身体里。

这两个字太可怕。

会绷断所有的神经。

不知道究竟做了多少次，夏习清每一次醒过来他们又会继续，整个房间都充斥着情欲的味道。天都快亮起来的时候，夏习清终于被掏空得彻底，周自珩就这么紧紧地搂着他，他害怕下一秒，这个人就会消失在眼前。

原来他已经这么爱他，爱到满心愧疚。爱到失去了自己。


End file.
